Season One (Virtis Tales)
Season One of Virtis Tales began on August 4th 2018, and ended February 24th 2019. There was a 4 month hiatus between Resistance and Rebellion. The season is split into two different Arcs which tell different sections of the overall Virtis story. Spark - Crumbled is the Origins Arc, that shows the initial creation of Virtis. The rest of the season is the Link Arc, taking place years after origins, where the Virtis purge is fully in motion and different servers are impacted. Characters *Joesph Forrest *Malcolm Lang *Lillie Sweet *Vlad Hough *Steffan Hibbert *Peron *Michalak *Dr P3 *Blue *SGS6B *Peet er *Sar1ta *B1ll1e *Ab3l *Scorpion *Icarus *Milky bar *Maxw3ll Summary Joseph Forrest, a social outcast devises a plan to take over the internet, calling it The Virtis Project. Forrest rents a warehouse to work with Lillie Sweet, Malcolm Lang, Steffan Hibbert and Vlad Hough. The Virtis Project receive help creating code and modifications from online helpers. They spend two years working on several codes, modifications, hacks, among other things, such as malicious hacks for specific games. Lang and Sweet reveal themselves as double agents and send a whole archive to authorities. Hibbert is coerced by an online helper code named ETGHTJH to send him the archive of all their work, which he does. The group disband and Forrest destroys all warehouse contents and flees. Many hacks from the Virtis Project end up scattered across the internet. Years later, the Virtis purge is ongoing. A mini-games Minecraft server owned by Striker is taken over by Virtis, who leave Icarus in charge. Icarus turns the server into zombie survival. Another server collaboratively owned by Blue, Sar1ta, Peet er and SGS6B is taken over by Virtis, who leave Scorpion in charge. Scorpion assumes role of leader and takes the server populace as his personal army. Virtis add these two servers into their new Link project. Lang and Sweet investigate the Link. In the zombie server, players Peron and Michalak team up to take down the corrupt survival camp called The Zeta, owned by B1ll1e and Ab3l. They kill B1ll1e in the process and blow up the camp, but are detained by Ab3l. In the other server, Blue teams up with a survivor called Dr P3 and they reunite with Sar1ta, Peet er and SGS6B to raid Scorpion's castle, but are captured, and SGS6B is killed, in the process, and the rest are then sent to an initation camp where they are trained to become army members. The entire camp escape, but Sar1ta is killed by guards. Virtis activate their Link project, which merges both servers at ungenerated ends and summons various portals. Scorpion and Icarus talk to Lang and Sweet, revealing the Link is a proof-of-concept, should it work, Virtis will merge all servers. Lang and Sweet discover Scorpion and Icarus are server locks, and they can hack their consoles if they are killed. Blue and Dr P3 rescue and then team up with Peron and Michalak, and kill the two admins, not before Scorpion betrays Virtis because of their limitations, and gives Sweet his Link password. Sweet and Lang shut down the Link, and win their first victory against Virtis, forming Anti Virtis. Trivia *So far, this is the longest Season of a BCG comic, beating Season One of The MC Story by one episode. *This season only features new characters, with nobody from previous The MC Story seasons appearing. Category:Seasons